


"Just follow me, I know the way."

by KittsFics



Series: Fictober19 [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, Nonbinary Hawke (Dragon Age), Other, it's more fluff, there's going to be a theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittsFics/pseuds/KittsFics
Summary: A quiet evening in the Hanged Man.





	"Just follow me, I know the way."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Fictober19  
List of prompts here: [ x ](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/187637998976/fictober-2019)
> 
> It's a shorter one today.

"Come on, it's this way." 

They hurry down the alley after Anders, only to find themselves facing a dead end. Fenris' quiet laugher disturbs the night, drawing Hawke's attention.

"Just follow me, I know the way."

His fingers brush along Hawke's, catching for a moment and tugging them back the way they'd come. That brief touch sets his heart aflame and threw him back to the night before when…

\----

"No. No. No."

"Varric why?"

Both Fenis and Hawke cut him off at the same point. 

"Hey! Romance sells."

"You didn't even change our names." Hawke's head is resting on their arms, Isabela patting their shoulder and laughing.

"They'll be changed in the final version." Varric looks unbelievably smug, and Fenris considers joining his lover face down on the table. But Anders is sniggering into his hand, so he settles for raising a finger at him and picking up his cards for the now pretty much abandoned game. 

"Is it time to call it a night?" Hawke's plaintive voice is still muffled by their arms and they flail in Fen's direction to grab at his hand. He catches it and brings it to his lips, pressing a kiss to the knuckles, before linking their pinkies together. Hawke turns and offers him a small smile while Isabela pretends to wretch and Varric pretends to take notes. 

It has been a long day, they've been out of the city trying to find some herbs for one of the merchants, and they were then ambushed on the way back. All he really wants is to head back to the Hawke estate and go to bed, and he can see the same in Hawke's eyes, so he stands and uses their joined hands to tug his lover with him. 

"We'll see you in the morning? You said we could have breakfast, right?" They both ignore Anders as he calls after them.


End file.
